Cinderella's Love Affair
by ho.wide.world
Summary: Welcome back to Hogwarts for the sixth year. Journey through the lives of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as they juggle with school life and their general attraction to one another. As well as the rise of a certain foe and the presence of a new one.


**Cinderella's Love Affair**

  
  


**Chapter one: Dance of a fool**

_Neither man nor woman can be worth anything until they have discovered that they are fools. The sooner the discovery is made the better, as there is more time and power for taking advantage of it._  
  
- William Lamb Melbourne

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, pull a rabbit out of my hat!" a young boy no older than six demanded as he wrenched the baseball cap placed neatly on his dark brown hair, a similar colour to Hermione's; a usual trait that signified the resemblance of the Granger tribe. The girl turned to him with a raised brow a twitch on her grinning lips.  
  
"Martie, I can't pull a rabbit out of your hat, I don't have my wand." Hermione Granger replied ceasing her game of chess with her relative to educate the dear boy. Martie rubbed the bridge of his nose and huffed at his cousin, displeasure marring his cute features. "Even if I had my wand at the moment, I couldn't perform the task because I'm not old enough to perform magic during the summer." she explained giving him a pleading look.  
  
The young muggle tightened his hold on his cap and frowned as he opened his mouth preparing to scream, that is until his mother came along, placing her hand lightly over his mouth. "That will be enough Martin Jay Granger, quit pestering your cousin." she scolded picking him up and plopping him to lean on her shoulder. "Sorry about that Hermione, the woman sent a smile to the bushy haired girl, "You too Dad, enjoy your game!" she called dragging the struggling boy away.  
  
"Pull a rabbit out of your hat, indeed." a think British voice chortled as Hermione blinked and turned back to her opponent, who was also her Grandfather. "You're getting careless Hermione, I thought you said you have a friend that is knowledgeable at chess." he berated as the girl noticed that his queen and knight were getting awful close to her defences.  
  
The young witch frowned as her brows knitted in concentration, "Not just knowledgeable, but an expert." she complimented and one of the rare compliments she ever gave to that particular friend, "It's like he's one with his pawns, they never argue with him and they always go along with his orders." she said a blank looking crossing her features, "_Errr_...in wizards chess the players can talk." she stopped her bantering when the old man hastily nodded his head that he got the point.  
  
A few minutes passed and the girl was able to destroy his queen with the sacrifice of two pawns, the game however was not in her favour. Family members came by to chat and interrogate with the relic of the Granger family and one out of two relatives that had magic running through her veins, occasionally asking if she could pull a rabbit out of something. After half an hour of silence Archimedes Granger finally spoke, "Do you still play the violin?" he questioned his voice slightly despondent as his facial features seemed to have aged ten fold. The girl in question shook her head and the game continued.  
  
Twenty five minutes later and Hermione was looking crossly at her side of the chessboard, her King gone and her side defeated. "You win again, Grandpa." she stated feeling the nostalgic feeling when Ron defeated her, by now the redhead would be whooping with glee.  
  
The senior twirled the beige coloured chess piece between his thumb and index finger. "You could have won." he said focusing his eyes on his granddaughter, his face serious. "Hermione you and your cousin are the only individuals with magical blood since my grandfather, I hope you both uphold the Granger name in the schools you go to." he stated placing the piece to rest on the board, watching her now tightening face. "Take heed to your Priest's suggestions." he stated simply.  
  
The girl snapped her head up and gave him a perplexed look, "Pardon me, Grandpa....the priest's suggestions?" she questioned curiously as she stacked up her players for another game.  
  
The senior bobbed his head up and down. "Yes, my grandfather or your great, great grandfather used to always tell me to listen to the priest during chess. The priest can be a very great ally during a game." he grinned placing his King solemnly on the board.

* * *

_Clack. Clack. Clack._  
  
A middle aged man clumsily made his way down the untidy corridor as he struggled to carry the three broomsticks in his arm. He flinched when he felt a small breathe zoom past his balding head; slowly he allowed his left hand to stray to his robe pocket and unsheathe his wand. The man looked up and cursed realizing it was another one of those blasted paper aeroplanes. With a gulp the man picked up his pace and fled down the hall jumbling over the old Quidditch posters that lay on the floor. The images hissed and sprouted curses as he stepped on their faces. Finally he stopped at the dilapidated info room and dropped the broomsticks.  
  
_Tap. Tap._  
  
He knocked the slender wooden stick against the threshold, nothing but silence as he cautiously threw his gaze from side to side to see if he was indeed being followed. The hairs at the back of his neck were standing up as the door opened just a crack. A wry grin broke onto his visage as he tried to make his way in but stopped as a foreign voice blurted something. _"Name and Password."_ The man blinked and dashed his wand back into his velvety dark purple robes.  
  
"_Errr_... its me Samuel Radcliffe." he stated as the voice made a small scoff to register name and waited for him to deliver the password, "_Uhhh_....Blast-Ended Skewrts." he whispered picking up the broomsticks on the floor. The alien-like voice snorted and the chipped door was opened just enough for him to squeeze his plump frame through. Samuel was engulfed in utter darkness as he heard the door close brusquely behind him. Not a noise was heard as a spark of luminous glow erupted in the middle of the room where another voice emitted from.  
  
"So finally Mr. Radcliffe decided to grace us with his presence. I am quite certain the meeting was to start at 1:45 am sharp. But now that he's here the business at hand shall commence!" a rich feminine voice boomed. The balding wizard narrowed his eyes around the unbelievably large room. It was stacked numerous floating candles that winked a bluish flame. Around the area were a few cushions and seats where the group of at least eighteen witches and wizards sat  
  
. Samuel glanced up to the pedestal where an ample, square-jawed witch with short grey hair stood sending him a small glower for him to quickly find his seat. "Whenever you ready, Mr. Radcliffe." Amelia Susan Bones spoke as she gestured her small head to a free cushion in the middle of the room where the abashed wizard quickly took his seat. "Well...yes, I think it is time this meeting shall begin. The topic: The dismissal of Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic." she said as a few whispers and murmurs shifted through the group. The witch tapped her foot against the floor, "_Ahem_," she coughed narrowing her eyes dangerously.  
  
The mass of magical folk gulped and allowed a silence to seize them as they stared up at the frowning witch. "As I was saying, the dismissal of Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic either by a formal and proper dismissal or we may have to resort to more laymen ways for him to step-down from his position." she whispered as a nervous young witch raised her hand dusting her black bangs from her face.  
  
"Bu....but, can it really be done at the time, with...with." she stuttered her eyes widening with fear, "With You-know -who's forces growing....I mean the public is in despair and Mr. Fudge is pretty much in charge and has either fired or demoted all oppositions that have the proper merits to run for Minister for Magic and actually take the position. Even you Amelia...._errrr_...Madam Bones aren't qualified for that position." she informed as some people nodded their hands and whispered amongst themselves.  
  
"To true, Miss. Rockheart but there are loopholes that I have a few _friends_ investigating in all contracts and old charters all the way dated back to when the Ministry of Magic was formed. Hold my tongue, but it has been far too long for Fudge's ignorant ways to run the Ministry especially with this new crisis at hand. As we all recall Dumbledore..._ahhh_ yes, Dumbledore along with infamous Harry Potter warned us and berated us for our naiveté to see what's truly at hand." She hissed gaining the attention of the small crowd. "It is time to be rid of Fudge, his time to have possibly slowed down this possible war has passed and we must elect a more stable leader for the best intentions of all muggles and wizards alike." she cried as the crowd elected into a small cheering and applause except for one young man at the back hidden within the shadows.  
  
"Muggles and wizards alike she says." he muttered as he pushed the horn-rimmed glasses farther up the bridge of his nose that was decorated with a row of freckles. An impassive smiled etched onto his face as he swatted at the renegade bang of red locks from his face. "I wonder what dear ole Cornelius will say about these little traitors." he said with a frown as his fingertips brushed the tip of his wand located in his robe pocket.

* * *

An agitated man raked his gaze over the illustrious Daily Prophet articles. He skimmed over all headings that mentioned You-Know-Who and his supposed Death Eaters that were beginning their advance.  
  
_"...The Ministry of Magic in numerous sets of disarray now that You-Know-Who has indeed been brought back to power and has began advancing his armies and forces. Perhaps there was a time this all could have been avoided. Time after time the famous Harry Potter has told his story of the Dark Lord coming back to power but the ministry of Magic has ignored his warnings and also the heedful pleas of Albus Dumbledore who countless times told the coming of You-Know-Who. Pointing wands is of no use know but could this all been halted if the Ministry of Magic or precisely the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge took time out of his busy schedule to confirmed these very true assumptions of the Dark Lord...."_  
  
"Ah, pish-posh. Rubbish. Nothing but lies! Down right blatant **LIES**!" thundered a very portly looking man with a faded lime-green bowler sitting quite a skewed on his now purpling head. The man worldly known in the wizarding world as Cornelius Fudge the current Minister of Magic quickly jumped from his lofty chair and snatched the newspaper from his mahogany desk striding to the front of his office where his fireplace was stationed and chucked in the piece of offending literature.  
  
The beefy wizard shook his head to clear his mind and took quick strides back to his desk where he sank down into his chair. He sighed, spastically drumming his fingers over his desk drawer. Swiftly he opened and brought a crystal bottle filled with scotch and small glass. The Minister for Magic poured the liquid into the glass and took a large gulp, downing the alcohol instantly. A smooth buzz settled into his mind and he lazily sprawled himself in his chair.  
  
After a few moments pass and three soft raps were heard from the large doors. The wizard jumped a little, his hat falling to the floor as he looked to the side. "Enter!" he called in a sour tone a rigid frown on his face as the double doors pushed open slightly and a slender young man with a shimmering crimson mane waltzed in. Fudge narrowed his eyes as he viewed the individual a sly smile etching onto his grim lips. "Ah, Percy Weasley to what do I owe the pleasure." he said in a drawling voice straightening himself in his chair.  
  
Percy nodded his head and walked closer to the desk a few rolls of parchment were stuffed ungracefully in his hand as he approached the Minister for Magic. "I believe these are for you Mr. Fudge. I believe the best one to read first is your dismissal as Minster for Magic. I think you'll be surprised with who was in charge of that little fiasco. Just make sure to tap my wand on the parchment twice, I really wouldn't want to burst into boils or some other hideous jinx for being a naughty sneak or some other horrid word." the young wizard berated handing out his wand as the portly man greedily took the papers and wooden stick from the young Weasley.  
  
"Yes, yes now let's take a good look at this," he whispered taping the wand against the white sheets of paper. Cornelius' beetle-like eyebrows furrowed as he skimmed over the content of the secret meeting. "_Oho_, like that Albus would be a better candidate as Minister for Magic, that fool isn't fit to hold such a position....Amelia Susan Bones, so she was the leader of this little fiasco." he whispered a grim frown drawing on his doughy visage. "It seems I will be paying her a visit as well as the others on this list." he growled, rewarding the redhead a sly smile.  
  
"I take it Mr. Fudge you are pleased with my work?' he inquired already knowing the answer as he straightened his spectacles. The light on the lenses hid his eyes as if a secluded shadow was cast over him.  
  
Cornelius raised a bushy eyebrow, "Very much Mr. Weasley I believe there is a promotion in store for you. I am quite glad that at least one Weasley has a good head on their shoulder, unlike your father, Arthur." He said ignoring Percy's wince and pinched face, "You believe that if I knew You-Know-Who was back I would have done something about it, right Percy?"  
  
The youth stiffly nodded his head his body still buzzing with the rage he felt in his chest at the mention of hearing his father's name being uttered before him. He had pushed his family away from him he no longer belonged to Weasley clan. "Of course, both Dumbledore and Harry Potter have been telling the truth but as you can see their minds are a little off I wouldn't blame you for not listening to them," he explained getting a nod from the podgy wizard, "I believe I shall take my leave now. Good day, Mr. Fudge...and oh I forgot to mention, Hogwarts still has not obtained a new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher and it is one weak till Hogwarts opens, which allows you to pick a teacher for them just thought you'd like to know." he finished taking his exit from the grand office.  
  
The Minister for Magic leant back into his chair, his fingers poised as he thought over the boy's words. _"Now who would be a suitable candidate, perhaps someone sterner than Dolores she's never been the same since she returned...but who could infiltrate that blasted school and...ehh."_ he thought as his eyes widened and narrowed as he looked at the now roaring fire place. It was like the flames were alive as they began to shift and garble into a noxious orangish green colour. Cornelius wrinkled his nose as he saw a minute object belch from the fireplace and land neatly onto his desk.  
  
"What in the world..." he cried as he saw the flaming object settle down and soon loose the green fire that circled it. "An envelope." he said as he reached for the item feeling the smooth heat of it as he picked it up. The portly wizard gasped as he saw a rich coat of green wax sealing the envelope. The symbol was of a hideous skull with some sort of creature protruding through its mouth. _"A...a...coincidence."_ his mind shouted as he tore away the seal and wrestled out the letter.  
  
Fudge's bulging eyes raked over the small letter as a stream of sweat trickled down his cheekbones and then neck.  
  


_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic_

  
  


_Release Eleos Silverweed to Hogwarts._

  
  


_Sincerely,_

  
  


_Tom Riddle_

  
  
Visible tremors of fear and rage ran upon Cornelius' bulky frame as he allowed the small piece of parchment to slip from his thick burly hands. The minister for Magic gulped and stared at the letter not noticing the small snake that was drawn on the skull that sealed the envelope had vanished.  
  
_"Ssss"_  
  
Fudge's eyebrows rose as he saw the wax snake open its mouth and sink its jaws on the Minister's hand. The wizard emitted a muffled cry as he sank to the ground; the snake that clutched onto his limb gave a final hiss and disappeared in a patch of emerald smoke. Cornelius licked his lips; his throat felt extremely dry as he reached for his brandy bottle draining the remains.  
  
He ungracefully plopped into his chair as he searched for a quill and parchment. "Se...send Silverweed to Hogwarts. He's...he's..." the wizards eyes rolled behind his skull only the eerie pale white instead of pupils as his fingers grasped the writing instrument. ".....He's perfect." the wizard hissed quickly scribbling down a few words. _"The master...the master will be pleased....."_ Fudge hissed in an alien.

* * *

_

One Week Later

_  
  
"Goodbye, Dad, Mum." A bushy haired girl chorused giving her two family members a small wave, pushing her rickety trolley through the gate leading to 9 3/4 train station. Hermione Granger narrowed her keen eyes looking for a friend with an unruly batch of black hair and another with flaming red hair. With a sigh the girl shrugged and made her way closer to the train.  
  
"Oh, Hermione dear." a voice called. The teenage girl turned a saw a rather plump woman with a mane of red hair styled in a tight bun run up to her. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley" the girl nodded at the woman. "Hello, dear I just wanted to wish a nice sixth year. Harry, Ron and the others have already boarded the train. It was a shame you didn't spend summer with us." she said as the girl nodded and gave a wave heading towards the train that lead to a magical place. _Hogwarts._

* * *

The bushy haired witch quickly opened the door to the prefect's compartment, dragging her trunk and a large tabby cat along with her. Narrowing her eye's the girl's vision was blurred with two heads with flaming red hair. "_Oi_, Hermione you made it." greeted an ecstatic Ronald Weasley as he assisted the girl with her luggage.  
  
"Hi, Ron...Ginny, congratulations on becoming a prefect." she greeted her eyes sweeping over the highly polished prefect pin on the girl's cloak. Before the young female Weasley could respond a haste flash appeared before the three. "_Errrr_... Colin, congratulations on making prefect." Hermione said with a strained smile settling down in a seat between the two Weasleys.  
  
"He's been clicking the silly thing for ten minutes now. I had to warn Ron several times if he jinxes him I'll tell mum, but now the idea has become quite fetching." Ginny commented wistfully flicking a piece of imaginary flint of her black robes. A chuckle reverberated throughout the brunette as she stared around the compartment. It seems like Cho Chang and Rodger Davies the new Heads were quickly whispering to each other on the opposite side, the old prefects from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw were there as well as the new fifth years.  
  
"So Hermione how was your summer at your relatives? We really missed you." Ron questioned not noticing the door opening, and an infamous couple walked gracefully through the doorway.  
  
"Really Weasley, could you be so obvious, we missed obviously it's I missed you. Although I really don't see how you missed such filth, but I suppose being raised in that shack you call a house, it does make a degree of sense." a voice sneered as all three Gryffindors averted their eyes to rest on the sixth year Slytherin prefects Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, who had her arm looped through his.  
  
Ron leapt to his feet as he placed his hand in his pocket, feeling the smooth surface of his wand, "You watch your mouth Malfoy." the scarlet haired boy hissed fighting against the constant tugs from his sister and friend.  
  
"Malfoy, Weasley that will be enough!" a voice shouted as the group of prefects turned to their Head Girl. A tight scowl was plastered on Cho's face as Rodger held an arrogant smirk that twittered on his cupid lips. "You are the respected prefects of Hogwarts act like it." she stressed as Ron lowered himself to his seat. The pretty Chinese girl sighed wiping a few black locks from her face, "Now you two find your seats so this meeting can start."  
  
Draco smirked while Pansy scowled at the Ravenclaw raising her pen nose into the hair with a mighty _hmph!_ The two Slytherins finally took their seat as the Chang girl looked towards her fellow head. "_Ahem_," Rodger coughed gaining everyone's attention, "Well basically all the rules are the same as last year: issue detentions, assist students, however the only difference is how we patrol the halls." he said turning to the Head Girl.  
  
"To _strengthen_ the ties between the four Houses, Professor Dumbledore insisted that we assign the prefects partners from a different house for Patrol Duties." Cho explained ignoring the nervous and irritated faces throughout the compartment. "We've already decided on your partners and I will read them out to you: Virginia Weasley, from Gryffindor and Alexandria Thomas from Ravenclaw." the head girl read as Ginny raised a brow and searched for the face of her partner, hoping she did not own a camera.  
  
"Hermione who do you think you'll be partnered with?" Ron whispered into her ear. The brunette shrugged taking note that Hannah Abbott was unfortunate enough to land Pansy Parkinson for a partner and tried harder to listen for her name to be called.  
  
"Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor." the Ravenclaw announced watching the visible tremor that went through the red head's body and the Malfoy boy shooting her a heated glare. Rodger shook his head and whispered something to his head counterpart's ear. "You're right from today's example these two can't be partnered up so it will be Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley from Gryffindor and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff."  
  
_"House strengthening is one thing but this is quite a task even for prefect duties. Being partnered up with Malfoy is just too much."_ Hermione thought wretchedly taking a sharp glance to the scowling boy in mention. Ginny nudged her in the ribs to grab her attention. Hermione raised her brows as the girl jerked her thumb to her brother.  
  
"You alright there Hermione, you went unnaturally quiet. If it were me I'd be charging up there and telling them off right now. I think you should ask for a new partner. The slimy bint, he'll probably try to jinx you while your back is turned." he hissed throwing the boy a glare and turning back to his bushy haired friend, "Ask for another partner I'm sure they would allow it." Ron urged tapping his feet on the floor.  
  
Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms, "I don't think that will be necessary at all, Ron but thanks for your concern." she said quite calmly viewing the boy's surprised face, "Professor Dumbledore is right about strengthening the ties of our schools, just like The Sorting Hat said last year even if it is with such a _one minded individual_ such as Malfoy. Besides the boy and I are both prefects I think for school purposes we can hold off the bantering and perform our job." she explained rationally not enjoying the unbelievable look on the Weasley male's face.  
  
"Nicely said Hermione," Ginny complimented wriggling in her seat, "But I think my brother over there thinks your idea is a little laxed with the situation your in." the youngest Weasley stated turning her attentions to the heads once more.  
  
"We'll assign you the areas of your patrolling grounds when we all settle in at Hogwarts. You may now leave and I suggest that you place on your cloaks were almost there." The Head girl ordered dismissing the prefects from the compartment and they happily obliged.

* * *

"Now where did Ron say Harry and the others were?" the bushy haired witch questioned counting each compartment door. Ginny went to talk to a Hufflepuff fifth year and Ron had some business to settle with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, something to do with the twin's booming joke shop. Hermione came to stop almost losing her grip on her trunk and carrier she held her cat in. "Let's try this one." she declared using her feet to slide the door open.  
  
"_Hmmm_, Hermione, hey." a voice called out as the female sixth year dragged her belongings into the compartment. "Let me help you with that." a young man with unruly black hair said as he got up from his seat and rid the ginger cat from her grip as he lowered the carrier to the floor.  
  
The girl placed her trunk on the floor, "Hi." she greeted enveloping him in a soft hug burying his face in bushy hair. Hermione cringed slightly as his elbow bumped a certain spot on her stomach. Harry abruptly let go as she placed her hand against her belly.  
  
"Hermione that's the spot where Dolohov struck you with his wand," his face now took on that of alarm as he backed away, "Madam Pomfrey said you'd be well before school started." he said. Hermione smiled reassuringly and placed a delicate hand on her stomach.  
  
"I am, it's just a little…….tender." she stated taking a seat on the opposite side from the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione saw him fall into his seat with a sigh; the girl finally took notice of the purplish hue bags under his eyes barely visible because of his dangly glasses. The bushy haired witch sighed and really looked at her friend. "Harry, how are you?" she questioned tentatively watching his expressions.  
  
The young wizard smiled or at least attempted a small twitch in the corner of his lips, "I'm fine, really. Everything's just fine." he chirped his voice cracking. The witch raised a brow as she watched Crookshank leap into his lap and snuggle up.  
  
"Harry," she began again, "How are you?" she asked once more as the boy with unruly dark hair shifted his beautiful emerald eyes down ward. His lips curved and straightened as if wanting to speak but couldn't. Before the young wizard could answer the compartment door burst open, displaying a grumpy Ron, relief filled Neville Longbottom who was clutching a brown toad and a dazed Luna Lovegood holding the latest issue of the Quibbler.  
  
Hermione smiled but inwardly she grimaced slightly. Not that she was angry at their arrival but she was almost able to get through to Harry. With a shrug the witch watched the rest of her schoolmates waltz into the compartment and chat away about their summer. It seems Neville's old toad Trevor had died over the vacation and he had purchased a new one named _Wart_, even if it was an amphibian it was an odd name for a female. Luna talked quite dreamily to Hermione about her and her father's spotting of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and even produced a picture of the so called animal. As Hermione thought it was a moving image a blurry dot on a grassy horizon and was smudged in a few placed because of fingerprints. Other than that the ride to Hogwarts was rather uneventful as Ginny joined them in a couple of minutes before the train stopped.

* * *

Hermione and the others found themselves cheering and crowing over the final first year to wobble up to their house table, a mousy young boy named Richard Carte. The bushy haired witch flinched slightly ignoring the platters of delicious food appearing before her as she felt a finger poke into her shoulder. "_Hmmm_," she said questionably angling her head to look at her redheaded friend.  
  
"It's about time you floated back to reality." Ron said picking up his fork, "You had such a serious face on during the sorting ceremony, even though we only got six first years and the Slytherins got eight, isn't to bad...._mmm_ this is good." the six Weasley child said stuffing a sweet potato in his mouth.  
  
"I don't care how many first years we've gotten it's the sorting hat I'm thinking about." she whispered gaining the attention of Ron and The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Certainly you must have noticed a pattern from this year and the last one." she stated watching their perplexed faces as they shook their heads. "You know, how the hat is sprouting ideas for the houses to get past their rivalries and prejudices and joi...." Hermione's truthful rant was cut short as the Headmaster of Hogwarts began to speak.  
  
"Welcome all to another or new year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As before the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, and the caretaker Argus Filch has added a few extra rules to the charter which is posted just outside his office." Professor Dumbledore stated jovially ignoring the half-hearted snorts from his students. "I would also like to introduce are new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Eleos Silverweed!"  
  
The student body raised their brows as they saw no one. They scanned the staff table; seeing the lithe form of Serveus Snape and Minerva McGonagall to the right Professor Flitwick and the other professors. Everyone shifted their heads to the side as they heard the scuffle of a chair being dragged and emerged a man who seemed to have been hiding from the world behind Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
A large amount of the female population swooned as they say their new professor emerge his flaxen hair masking his pale sickly yet beautiful looking face. The man smiled or perhaps smirked his quivering cupid like lips; his glossy blue eyes shimmering slightly as he finally recognised the students. He gave a bow, crossing his right arm over his lean chest. His handsome visage took on the expression of a cat cornering a timid mouse. "Good evening, I am honoured to be here and hope that our year together will be eventful." he said simply his eyelids drooping as he seemed to be staring quite hungrily at the student body a sugar coated smile filled with poison twisting on his lips.  
  
With that said and done the Headmaster gazed skilfully at his student body. Besides the young witches that have been captivated by the teacher's appearance everyone looked a little bored and turned back to their meal. Except for two faces, that is. The first one was Draco Malfoy sitting proudly at the Slytherin table. He still had his steely gaze on Professor Silverweed as if he was trying to remember something. The other one was Hermione Granger sitting at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore smiled; truly nothing did get past her. The Granger girl's mouth opened in horror and her eyes widened.  
  
_"Dear God, what were thinking of hiring that man?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**i'm not too sure what to say I haven't written in such a while but I just felt like getting back into the swing of things and experimenting with a new series other than the anime Slayers. Basically what I want to know is what you guys think.  
  
Were the characters actually in character or are their personalitites a little off, flames and critiscm are welcome as long as its tasteful and helpful. Is the story confusing or perhaps too boring, personally I'm not sure, but let me know what you guys think.   
  
Thank you for taking time to look at my fanfiction.  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of the Harry Potter world belong to J.k. Rowling.  
  



End file.
